How battle city should have ended
by Unauthorized Name
Summary: It is the final showdown between The pharaoh and Yami Marik for the fate of the world is underway, but neither realize that there is that a third contender who has other plans in mind. What will happen? Read and find out how battle city should have ended.


**Authors note:**** So, here is my first YuGiOh story! I think the name speaks for its self really. I was very disappointed with how Battle city had ended. Actually there were a lot of things that I did not like about the anime but thankfully here I can write my own ending.**

**I am kind of going by the Manga here. But after this chapter there won't be any duels or such, well... at least not until they enter the memory world. **

**I am going to use '' when the characters are talking threw mind link. Like Yami with Yugi etc. Also I will use italic style text as well when the characters are thinking to themselves, so it will be noticeable and you can tell what is going on.**

**Warning- There is a lot of sexiness in future chapters so beware.**

**Disclaimer alert! I do not own YuGiOh. If I did the anime/Manga would have been about more than just friendship and games. Also Marik and Bakura would have hooked up and Jounouchi and Mai would have as well. She would have had Jounouchi's love child, or maybe Dark Malik's lol.**

* * *

**Chapter one-Part one-Death**

**Pharaoh's P.O.V**

The game had begun and so too had the destruction of Malik and Yugi; but not for long. With one fluent move I called upon my monster Obelisk and together we sent the said Egyptian flying backwards. Screaming the psychopath landed in a heap at the edge of the arena.

'_Yami…'_

I look up at Yugi when I hear his voice. _'Aibou are you alright?_' I ask. He looks back at me with dull lifelessness eyes, eyes which mirrored that of Dark Malik's himself.

'_D-don't get overly confident Yami…' He managed in between pained gasped 'He still has enough life points and I'm almost certain he is going to use them to call upon Ra.'_

'_You are right Yugi, just hang in there I promise you I will free you of this darkness.'_

"You think this is over?" The psychopath cackled and coughed.

"You forget I am not the only one who hurts."

I turned back to see Dark Malik setting himself up right and watching me. I shudder at the sight of him. Noticeably his veins are protruding grotesquely from his face. His tongue lollied out of his mouth, and his eyes bulging to the point I feared they may pop out form his skull… not even Malik deserved this kind of punishment.

"Thanks to that attack HE is the one who really feels the pain!" The darker one says pointing his thumb at the real Malik.

"No Malik!" Remembering the other I look at him. The Egyptian's midsection starts to dissolve but he shows no sign of pain. I could only hope he wasn't feeling pain like my aibou, but deep down I knew he could.

The other Malik laughs "He will die by the hands of you, the Pharaoh, he was sworn to protect the memories. OH THE IRIONY!"

Malik opens his eyes looking at me for a split second before shutting them once more. I felt over whelming guilt for this I was causing this pain he must feel….._'No!_' Yugi says cutting me off in mid thought. _'This is dark Malik's fault.'_

"That is enough!"

"I will kill you all so slowly." Malik continues, ignoring me.

I sigh. _'He is still talking…._' I tell Yugi.

'_Yea he likes to talk, that is something I have noticed from the beginning, maybe we can use that against him…'_

"You will beg me for a swift death but it will not come."

"Not a chance, porcupine head!" I hear Jounouchi yell from the side lines.

The psychopath spins around suddenly locking his dull lavender eyes on Jounouchi, I see the corner of his lips part further in to an unnatural and horrifying grin.

"What's the matter little Jounouchi, still sore about being disqualified so early in the game?" The psychopath taunted. "That's ok not all of us here are meant to be top duelist." He taunts further with amusement lacing his every word. "I guess you'll just have to settle with being at the bottom of them all."

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Jounouchi blurts out.

"Jounouchi shut up! I don't think making him angry is a very smart thing to do." Anzu scolds.

"She's right Jounouchi why don't you run a long and play with your little friend Mai-Oh wait that's right you can't because as we speak she is being consumed by the shadows. She will die in darkness!"

I shake my head at him "That is where you are wrong Malik this ends now, you hear me? I won't allow this madness continue!"

"You can try and stop me, but soon you will realize the true power that I possess!"

The Egyptian reaches behind his back feeling around for something. It doesn't take me long to realize that it is his rod which he is searching for, but it lies on the other side of the blimp safely out of his reach. When Malik realizes this he turns back to me with a scowl.

"Why don't you try and fight fair for once Malik?" I challenge. "If you are as powerful as you claim to be, then you won't need your rod to finish this."

Malik staggers to his feet. "Oh really now?" He chuckles darkly, "You're going regret those words."

I narrow my eyes at him and he laughs. _Just what is it that you are planning Malik? _

"Your monster is useless I have this." Malik swings his arm out in front of him. "Reveal magic card Dark Spell of Regeneration!"

**Dark Malik's P.O.V**

I laughed some more, I can't help it the moment seems to call for it. My trap was set and the pharaoh unknowingly stumbled right in to it. Like a fish in to a net his fate was sealed.

'_Perfect.'_

"No!" Cries the pharaoh as his demise finally becomes apparent to him.

"YES, and now I'll choose to play monster reborn, with which I will use to revive my mighty Ra!"

I chuckle at the Pharaoh as he watches helplessly. "Yes that's right take it all in and let it be known that I defeated the all mighty Pharaoh!"

"You haven't won yet Malik!"

Grinning I turn my head as I bring my left hand up to my ear. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you!" With my right hand I reach down in to the neck of my shirt. I feel my fingers brush agents the cool gold that hangs from my neck.

"Yugi… let me show you something." I wrap my fingers around my ring and pull it out. "Haven't you noticed that one of your friends is missing?" Every one's gasps including the Pharaoh's could be heard at that very moment. "Did you say I haven't won yet? You know someone else said the same exact thing just before I blasted him into oblivion!"

"Oh no Bakura!" the brunet woman cries.

I looked over at the others. Jounouchi and his little friend Honda glare at me with clenched fists. _As if they could even…._

"So freak face is the reason behind Bakura's disappearance!" Says Honda.

"What have you done to him you ugly creep!" Jounouchi yells.

Smirking I look back at the Pharaoh.

The said king makes an agonized face. "You monster!" He snaps.

"Ha you think I am now? Then just wait until my next turn!"

Chuckling I run the tip of my tongue along the edge of the ring. "MMM still warm…"

I place the ring back underneath my shirt. I then cross my arms and from my lip I utter the incantation and let the shadows consume parts of my body. "Do you want to know what Ra's final power is?"

"What are you doing? Stop It!" The Pharaoh demands, "You're destroying Malik's body!"

I scoff. "Don't pretend you care about my weaker half, it is insulting. Now pay attention I am about to merge with the god and we will become one!"

"Next I will be transferring all but one of my life points in to Ra's attack points and there is nothing you can to do stop me!"

"What! You're actually willing to risk everything?"

"BLAH But in doing this my god card has almost three hundred life points."

"Next I sacrifice my other monster, Juragedo, to absorb its attack points into Ra as well."

**Jounouchi's P.O.V**

My stomach churned to the point I feared I might yack there in front of everyone. But this didn't bother me as much as Malik's over powered Chicken on the field.

_**(Lol Oh yes I did it I made a Yugioh Abridged reference)**_

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't pull myself to look away from the arena. I didn't have to, to know that it was Honda. He was always there for me just like Yugi. Damn I wish I could get up there and help him.

"Hey are you ok man?" He asks.

"Yea I good I'm just a little grossed by the floating eye ball is all. Only Malik could pull something as sick as that off!" I answer.

"It looks like Yugi in trouble!" Tea interjects.

Yugi takes a step back words when the completion of Malik fusion came in to view. "Don't let him freak you out Yugi, he's nothing but a chump; take him out!" Honda cries out.

_Be careful buddy this isn't your normal run of the mill duel but I'm sure you already figured that out._

Malik laughed like a maniac. Yugi drew his card from his hand and placed it in to his duel disk.

**Pharaoh's P.O.V**

_Now that Ra has an attack of Four-thousand-six-hundred and ninety-nine points this game has become more dangerous than before._

"Go ahead make your move it makes little difference, just one attack and I win!" Malik held up his hand and wiggled his fingers as he spoke in low malevolent raspy tone. "I will drown you in darkness."

"You'll have to defeat me first!" I countered.

I looked down at my deck and start to reach for my top card but I hesitated a moment. Once again I hear Yugi's voice. 'If you defeat Malik's dark side, then you will also destroy Malik…'

I looked up at Yugi. 'I know this but I don't think there is any other way.'

'Malik's darker half is our true enemy. Isn't there a way to defeat just him?'

'_Forgive me_ _aibou but it all comes down to this'. _I tell him through our mind link_._ Images of my friends flash threw my mind. _Mai, Bakura and you are all counting on me to save them from there dark fate. I cannot fail. No matter what I will keep fighting until the end. Malik, Isis, Rashid, I am truly sorry but this has to be done!_

"DO IT!"

I hear the psychopath screams at me but I ignore him. _Maybe just maybe the card that Kaiba gave me is the key to my victory._

I close my eyes and pull out my card. _I must believe, I must trust._

**Isis's P.O.V**

The pharaoh closed his eyes and drew his card. My eyes widen. I instantly felt a force unlike any other felt before. _Is this were the souls meet?_

I glanced at Kiaba his expression told me he too felt the incredible power.

"Malik it is your turn!"

"YUGI MOTOU!" Reversing the card without confirming it is an illegal act!

"ISONO!"

"Y-yes master Seto..."

"I say it is interesting. LET THE DUEL CONTINUE!"

The other man went silent.

"MY TURN HA! Don't think I am going to let you get away with a rule violation!"

"Oh why is that Malik? You have been violating rules all along." The Pharaoh counters.

"Brace yourself pharaoh for I'm going to burn you alive. RA AAATAAACK!" Malik shouts.

The monster springs forward….

"REVEAL FACE DOWN CRAD!" Cries the Pharaoh, "DEVILS SANCTUARY!"

"Look!" Jounouchi says suddenly, "Something is appearing on Yugi's field!"

"What's this some kind of circle?"

"Not just that." Honda says, "But it looks like a person is in the middle of it..."

"I can see my reflection the mirror what is this?"

"That is right Malik, when the metal device is activated; it becomes a substitute for the opposing player. Your life points become attack points!"

"What does this mean?"

"It means that this metal devise has become you and will be the recipient of Ra's attack!"

Malik gave a blood curdling scream as his monster unleashes its attack. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Anzu's P.O.V**

The smoke filled the arena and neither Yugi nor Malik could be seen. Instinctually I call out to my friend in a despite hope that he is still alive. "YUUUGI!" I shout but I am met only with silence. Seconds pass in to what seems like a life time. Finally after twenty or so the smoke begins to clears revealing Malik who was now standing on the field and the other Yugi who also remained standing along with his monster.

"What the…."

"That's right he had a face down card." Mokuba says cutting Jounouchi off in midsentence. "It must have activated..."

Malik smirked "That is correct the moment my monster attacked it activated my spell card." Malik cackles, "The special power of polymerization can only be deactivated by one card and I bet you know which one that is Pharaoh…."

"My de-fusion card…."

"Luckily that was the card I took from you when you played exchange."

The pharaoh glared at him.

"And I ended up absorbing all of Ra's attack points as life points." Malik explains. "Not only is my body back to normal," Malik pointed with his thumb at his real self who hung with his head low. "My weaker half is also all better now. Too bad the same can't said for little Yugi!"

**Malik's P.O.V**

'_R-Rashid…' I spoke softly 'Can you hear me?'_

My brother laid still. I continued any way. Time was of the essence. Parts of my body had already begun to disappear. The right side of my face, my lower arms and legs were gone; nothing was there but a vacant hole…_'Soon I will be completely consumed by darkness, but before I go, there is something that I want to tell you.'_

Unwanted emotion clogged me inside. It seemed to stretch to a physical thing; from my throat down threw my chest. _Regret. _I couldn't look at him anymore. I averted my gaze to the other side of the bed staring blankly at the wall as I continued.

'_This eternal darkness that awaits me still isn't enough punishment for what I have done. For killing my father. For disobeying the laws of my four fathers.'_

'_You always stayed by my side while I lived in sin, but you don't have to anymore!'_

'_Rishid when I went through the ritual of the tomb guardians, you endured the same pain that I did.'_

'_I don't know where you are right now, but I want you know you don't have to suffer.'_

'_Life or death which ever it is you should go towards the light.'_

'_Thank you….. Brother.'_

Slowly the rest of me disappeared

A minute later I opened my eyes and I was back with my darker half, bounded by the shadows.

"My turn!" The Pharaoh says.

**Honda's P.O.V**

"C'mon Yugi!" Anzu cried out.

"You don't see it do you?" Anzu suddenly says. I look at her strangely. Blank and wide eyes she looks ahead of her and continues. "They're not fighting an ordinary duel."

"Malik….!" Suddenly Isis laches on to Anzu's arm, "Brother is it really you?"

"Yugi crush my evil side." He says, "I am prepared to die…"

The Pharaoh suddenly turns to us. "M-Marik?"

I open my mouth to speak, but quickly think against it.

"So…." Dark Malik snorted. "My weaker half has hidden inside of that woman. It doesn't matter when I win this game, I will have erased very last trace of his existence!"

"I swore revenge and formed the ghouls. But I didn't know the truth. IT WAS MY OTHER SELF WHO KILLED MY FATHER! THAT'S RIGHT IT WAS HIM!

Dark Malik chuckles and twists his finger in his ear "Who me?" He asks almost innocently. "Well Mr. Main Personality maybe you should of thought of that before you lost your body. But all you can do now is take the truth and your guilt with you to your grave!"

Marik glanced down at him that's when I hear His voice threw the Anzu's. "I will take you with me!"

She turns and looks at Isis. "Sister… I-I'm sorry…"

Isis stares sadly at Anzu. I watch and see several emotion flash through her eyes as she ask calmly. "Malik…brother is that really you?"

"Yes…." Anzu face becomes grim she looks down at the ground. "But why didn't you tell me the truth that it was I who killed my father?"

**The spirit's P.O.V**

~Some place with in the shadow realm~

"Thief…."

I groan and opened my eyes when I hear a familiar voice speak.

"Hmmm this mortal body is even weaker than your last one!" The voice chuckles.

I look around to see where it is coming from but can see nothing not even my hands in front of me.

"Don't worry Kefi you are safe here" I flinch at the pet name. Only one person or THING would ever have the nerve to call me that. _Zorc…. _

"You seem surprised; did you think you had finally gotten rid of me?"

I growl in annoyance. "Cut the small talk." I tell him. "Why is my host's body still intact?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am using what little dark life force that I have left to keep you alive; there is a protective barrier shielding you from the hungry shadows." He says.

I scoff. "Why? I am good as dead; Malik darker half will destroy Yugi, the Pharaoh and his little cheerleaders along with. So, as far as I am concerned there is no longer a deal between us." I say bitterly.

I hear the demon once more. His chuckle vibrates threw the air, sending chills down my spine. This only does well to annoy me even further.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

**Zorc's P.O.V**

I do my best stifle a stale chuckle; and answer. "You are." I tell him.

I couldn't see but I felt it, the spirit was pouting. "If you have a plan, then tell me!"

"My, it's been more than five thousand years and still you haven't yet learned the art of patience." I smirk and poke at the former thief further. "All those years locked away in the ring must have been hell for you…"

"I was a sleep surely you know this since apart of your soul has been sealed a way with mine."

"Yes and a part of your soul is also sealed away in the item that the boy holds, am I correct?"

There was a long pause before the thief decided to answer. "Well yes, but as it stands I have yet to find the proper door to his soul room."

I chuckle again. "That's because you haven't been using the power of the ring…."

**The spirit's P.O.V**

I had not been a wake in this place in a long while, not since he first arrived after sealing a piece of me in the puzzle. So when my soul finally began to stir and I looked around it was quite the wakeup call.

I was momentarily shocked as I viewed the many steps and doors that probably would lead to a trap or to nowhere. The first few flights of stairs I walked lead me back to where I started as I had previously figured would happen, but the next one I chose leads me in to a dark room, in which upon entering I immediately feel a strange presence, watching me. I could see nothing but didn't have to, to know it was there.

I raise my chin up and with a cocky grin to show that I am unfazed by the presence and ask, "Are you going to just stare rudely at me all day or are you going to come out and face me?"

From the shadows a man appears and my eyes are instantly drawn to what is adorn around his neck: a Millennium item. I glance at it briefly then look back up the man with a grin. "So what do I owe the pleasure…Shadi?"

"Thief, your entire existence has been a mess, but here is your chance to redeem your sel-"

I quickly interject with a laugh before the Shadi has a chance to finish his sentence. "Don't make me laugh; I don't give two shits about redemption." I point to his item. "I care only for the Millennium items."

"Thief if you listen to me you may get your body back, but it will be very dangerous and if you fail you will parish forever!"

I turn and see him walk out the entrance just behind me, my hand twitches in irritation but I am also intrigued by his words and so I follow him.

We walk up several stairs before Shadi finally comes to a stop he turns to me and gestures towards another entrance. "In here is what you seek." He moves to the side and watches me as I make my way inside.

* * *

**End note: Hello my pretty's! I kind of started this near the end of the battle. I didn't want to write out a giant and long fight scene between Yami and Dark Malik so that's why I did this. Unfortunately despite my best efforts, chapter one has somehow managed to come out in to several pages in word document lol the story had its own agenda I guess T-T. I like to write short epic chapters, oh well I hope y'all don't mind. I still have no idea where this story is going, BUT I do know I have a sequel in mind. I'm just kind of winging dragon of ra it HAHAH get it? Instead winging it I am winging dragon of ra it! Ok, ok I am sorry that was completely lame. Ok so thanks for reading! Next chapter is where the real fun begins so I hope you stick around to see what happens!**


End file.
